


Snowdrops and Lilies

by Writingforemmy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, simon snow - Fandom
Genre: Agatha is mostly mentioned, Baz has allergies, F/F, F/M, GAY GAY GAY, M/M, florist + high school AU?, maybe some college added?, they are super fucking in love with each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingforemmy/pseuds/Writingforemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florist/high school AU</p>
<p>Basilton works at his Aunt Fiona's flower shop. He usually detests his work hours and time spent there, but once a bronze haired boy begins to come more and more frequently, Basilton realizes he's beginning to hate his work less and less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrops and Lilies

Valentine's day was the worst. At least for a person who had no Valentine.

And that was Basilton Pitch. 

What made it even worse was the fact that he way helping at his Aunt's shop-which (unusually) was crowded with people looking left and right for flowers, which were to be given to their lovers. 'Which one will she like better?' 'Which flower is the best for people with allergies?' Baz couldn't stand the moronic questions he had received. He didn't care which bouquet was better, as long as he reached the day's quota of flowers sold (which he had- it was Valentines; of course he did). 

Aunt Fiona was ecstatic about the overflow of new customers- the large generic name brand shop stole the spotlight from her tiny little flower shop. Really, Baz couldn't see why Aunt Fiona had bought the tiny space she did. The Pitches were rich. So why'd she bought it? He had no clue. Neither did anyone else. If anything, Baz's father was embarrassed at the tiny shop Fiona had- too simple for a person of the Pitch family. Yet he forced Basilton to work at least once or twice a month. Why? Baz also had no answer to that question. He didn't have the answers to a lot of questions to be honest. Like, for example, why was it so hard to find an attractive gay boy around here?

As if it were on que, a walking contradiction burst through the door, hair soaked by the recent rain shower. Being in London, they received many unexpected showers. And this poor boy had been caught in one. Poor, hot, boy. His hair was wet, yet still so bronze-y blonde. His skin was dotted with tiny raindrops, and little moles. 

But of course, only one of the two parts of the criteria were filled. He was hot. God yes, he was hot. But gay? Unlikely, seeing as he just grabbed the nearest bouquet to him and carried it up to the counter, panting as he went. Even if he was gay, he certainly wasn't single. 

Baz raised a brow at him as he plopped the bouquet onto the counter, leaning on it as he did so. 

"It's pretty late. By chance did you forget to get a bouquet for your Valentine?" Baz asked, his voice monotonous.

The boy made an uncomfortable noise, his eyes averted, looking at a small dot on the floor. "Yeah, I did." The bronze haired boy said, scratching the back of his head as he did so. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if Agatha breaks up with me this time." He muttered. 

Baz snorted in amusement. "This time?" 

The boys eyes widened and he nodded sheepishly, a light pink spreading onto his cheeks. Baz couldn't help but note how adorable he looked. 

"Well, that will be fourteen seventy-five." Baz spoke after a moment of silence, ringing up the boy's item. 

The boy slapped down a twenty pound note before speaking again. "Thank you," he said, pausing and looking at Baz, puzzling the latter slightly. "Baz." 

Baz nodded, before returning to his regular position of leaning on the counter. 

"Not a problem..." He trailed off. 

"Simon." The boy filled in. 

"Well, Simon, have a good day, etcetera etcetera." He droned, shooing the boy off the counter, right after he handed Simon his change, his hand lingering on the boys a split second too long. "Come again and all that." 

Simon chuckled nervously, walking towards the door, before opening it, Baz hearing the all too familiar ring of the bell, before exiting. 

Baz shook his head to himself before sighing. 

 

And that was the first time Baz saw him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter I guess. I usually have a 1000 word minimum for each chapter but I decided to leave the first chapter like this. Expect longer chapters after this.


End file.
